Unconditional Love?
by Shini02
Summary: Oneshot. Pyro discovers unconditional love from an rather unexpected source. And as he grows and changes, so do his feelings and perspectives.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Pyro. Never will. But this idea, is mine.

* * *

**Unconditional Love?**

He was alone in his room crying. Mother wasn't about to come to him, and Father wasn't home. Mother never came to him, and Father was never around. He was used to this by now, but some part of him just didn't want to accept it.

He had tried countless times to call out, hoping either one of his parents would come to him. But nothing more than stressed and cracked words escaped his mouth. It was probably better his Mother or Father didn't come in and find him like this. He was nine years old, a big boy now... They'd just call him a baby if they saw him crying again. They might even hit him, or curse at him. That sometimes happened. Usually only on really bad nights though... Not that there was really such a thing as a "good day" at the Allerdyce residence. Mother was always out with her friends, or home drunk and smoking her cigarettes, finding reasons to yell at him. Father was always out...doing God-knows-what with God-knows-who. His house was a place full of misguided people abusing the title of "parent".

When John started to gag, he knew the sobbing was too much. He couldn't even remember why he was crying anymore. All he knew was he wanted comfort. He wanted his parents. He wanted something that no one else in the world could give to him, something only his parents supposedly had the title to. But they'd never come and give it to him.

He sat on the floor, leaning against his bedroom wall, legs spread out. He was in a feeble, helpless position. If his father ever caught him like this, crying like a baby and sitting in such away, he'd have some choice words ready for him. If his mother came in she'd probably smack some sense into him. Literally. Swallowing hard and forcing those thoughts away, he also stopped the tears. It was difficult, but in a few moments he had stopped himself from crying. He pulled his legs up, folded them at the knee and hugged them to his heaving chest. His arms wrapped around his legs, and he rested his chin to his kneecaps.

Across the room, for whatever reason, he had a candle. His mother usually always had some sort of scented candle in every room of the house. Probably to make the house smell like something other than beer, cigarettes and cigars. Too bad she didn't know John had a certain fascination with fire. So in a sense, his mother had done something good for him. She had given him something good, something he liked. And he could keep it all to himself as long as she didn't take the candle out of his bedroom.

Through teary vision he saw the flame flicker a few times. After a few moments the flame crawled down from the wick of the Lavender scented candle, and slithered like a snake over to the young Australian mutant. His eyes became wide as the apparent living flame circled him, then coiled around him. He had learned months ago he couldn't be burnt by fire, but he never thought he'd actually be embraced in flames like this. When his fear died down, the snake like flame shifted and twisted until it took on the shape of a woman. The fiery woman gently called out to John, coaxing him into Her arms. John obliged, and huddled himself against Her.

Right now, at this very moment, he didn't care how or why this was happening. He just prayed it wasn't some sort of dream. All that mattered at the moment was She was here, holding him against Her warm body. She was a body of pure flame; the one thing that made him happy in this God-forsaken life of his. He could talk to Her whenever he felt he had to, and She would always listen. She never once turned Her back on him. She was reliable...

Thoughts started to creep into his mind. Thoughts of how he had suddenly found that comfort he wanted. The one thing he thought only a parent was supposed to give its child. A small smile curled onto his lips as he moved in a little closer to the beautiful fiery woman holding his wracked body. Perhaps here, in Her arms, he could find what he needed to take the pain away. Maybe he could finally find the uncontidional love he was entitled to.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Pyro.

* * *

It started with a simple arguement. The way all days at the Allerdyce residence started. He didn't even pay attentioned to what his mother was saying. It didn't matter. It was always the same thing. He was worthless, no good, a mistake, a trouble maker... He knew her lines by heart, he had heard them practically everyday for the last thirteen years. Mother was starting to sound like a broken record to him. 

Father was giving him a tongue-lashing too. Calling him every name in the book, making sure to breath liquor tainted breath into his face. As if Mother's cigarette smoke wasn't enough. The two foul stenches combined wanted to make him puke right then and there. And he had half the mind to do it too, right over Mother and Father's perfect shoes. But that would just give them something else to yell at him for. And he had enough of their yelling to last a lifetime.

Big Brother wasn't helping either. He sat by, casually watching John's pains as though it were a Sitcom. His pressence alone was enough to piss John off to no end. How fair was it that Big Brother was the "good" child, when all he did was sit around and smoke joints? Maybe because he took after Mother and Father... The perfect, spitting image of those two misguided fools.

Once the worst was over, and the yelling stopped, John wasted no time in leaving the house. He had to get away from that place, or he was certain he'd go insane. It was true when they said you could only take so much before you couldn't take anymore. Ever since he could remember, it was the same damn, sick routine. And he just couldn't handle it anymore. But he wouldn't break and cry like he used to, oh no. He had a better idea. A much sweeter idea...

When he left the house, he made sure to take the lighter he had stolen from his mother. There was no way he was going to be able to do this without a lighter. Without Her at his side. Since he was a child, he'd grown so fond of Her. She was like a mother to him in the beginning... Though now She was becoming something like a delinquant best friend. She was the best friend that always got him into trouble, but he could rely on Her to be there. And her pressence always seemed to make up for the trouble She seemed to love causing...

Their screams were horrifying. But he couldn't block his ears, or run away. She assured him it was ok, and this was what they deserved. He could hear Her whisper assurances with every whisp of flame that came near him. He could hear Eer laughter with every crackle. He could hear Her proclaim her undying devotion to him with every scream emitted from within the flames. And he made no effort to stop her from her mission. In fact, he gave her the life she needed to fulfill said mission. Together they destroyed the worst thing in John's life-- his family.

Now he had no house and no family left. Something he had secretly always wanted. All he had now was her. And when she was finished working her magic, she slithered back to his open hand. He heard her whisper something, promising him he'd never hurt again. Telling him that, for once, she had gotten him out of trouble. She had saved him from a living hell.

As sirens were heard, John instinctively ran, and She followed. She told him it was a smart choice. She told him if he ran, they could never become suspiscious. He'd be able to start over with no hassle whatsoever. He would finally be able to live a proper life. While escaping every aspect of his old life, She whispered She would help him build a new one, in a better place far away from here. She would be his life, his inspiration, his everything. And if need be, she'd keep him strong with the one thing she had always given him; unconditional love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** Oh...my...god! I...still don't own Pyro.

* * *

It was a story of heartache, bliss, and romance with a dark and gothic little twist. It was his newest novel, and an instant hit with the public. Another bestseller for St. John Allerdyce. The Australian mutant had exploded into a writing career just after his...incident way back when he was thirteen. In fact he started to write Gothic romance novels. Even at such a young age, he was writing about heaving breasts and pulsing muscles. It was what he was good at, and something he enjoyed. Something She inspired him to do. Now at age nineteen and living in America, he was fairly well known. He liked being liked, but too much publicity would have been bad and he knew it.

Recently he had been recruited into The Brotherhood of Mutants. A group of mutant outcasts fighting for mutant rights in the wrong way. The perfect bunch, really. Since the big battle between Apocalypse and the--for once--united groups of mutants, the Brotherhood was pretty laid back. Like anyone, they wanted to enjoy the peace while it lasted. And this meant John had time on his hands. Time he spent writing or working on his still growing powers.

When he wasn't writing, he was up in his room, possibly his favorite spot in the house. A place where no one could distract him from whatever he wanted to do. Normally "whatever he wanted to do" meant playing for hours casually with fire. With Her. He'd let her do anything She wanted. If She wanted a human form if only for a moment, he'd give it to Her. If She wanted to be Herself, he'd allow that, too. He gave Her any kind of life she wanted, and always would. It was the least he could do for her.

For years upon years, until the man named Magneto had found him, all he had was Her. Even when Magneto had recruited him, She was the only one that accepted him. All of the others thought he was insane for loving the fire the way he did. They would never understand. No one ever would. She had always been there. She would always be there. He would be insane to ever let such a beautiful creature go.

He had to admit, his new view on Her was rather overwhelming. He could remember when they first "met", she was nothing more than a mother figure to him. She would give him the comfort he needed. When he was a teenager, She was his best friend. She was there to get him into trouble, exactly as a best friend should. Except for one time... when she had managed to get him out of trouble, and even save him from a hellish life. As he grew over the years, so did his feelings. She was no longer a best friend, or mother. She was something much, much more. Perhaps even a love interest... All John knew was fire interested him to no end. He looked at fire--at her--with a lusting in his eyes that some described as a "crazy glint".

He wasn't crazy. He was very sane. He just happened to love this fiery woman he had created so very long ago. The perfect mother, friend, and possible lover... She was all his. No one would ever take Her away from him. And as long as he had Her he would give Her the life She longed for. Sometimes, he would even give Her freedom, letting her take anything she wanted into her flames.

Some people said he was crazy over fire. Others said he obsessed with the fire. Some even said he went on with fire the way he did because he was lonely. Whether he was crazy, obsessed, or even just lonely... he had an unconditional love for her. It was only fair he return her promise, wasn't it?

-End


End file.
